the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of directorial debuts
This is a list of film directorial debuts in chronological order. The films and dates referred to are a director's first commercial cinematic release. Many film makers have directed works which weren't commercially released, for example early works by Orson Welles such as his filming of his stage production of Twelfth Night in 1933 or his experimental short film The Hearts of Age in 1934. Often these early works weren't intended for commercial release either by intent, such as film school projects or inability to find distribution. Subsequently, many directors learnt their trade in the medium of television as it became popular in the 1940s and 1950s. Notable directors who did their first directorial work in this medium include Robert Altman, Sidney Lumet and Alfonso Cuarón. As commercial television advertising became more cinematic in the 1960s and 1970s, many directors early work was in this medium, including directors such as Alan Parker and Ridley Scott. With the success of MTV and the popularity of music video from the early 1980s, this gave another avenue for directors to hone their skills. Notable directors whose early work was in music videos include David Fincher, Jonathan Glazer, Michael Gondry and Spike Jonze. The following symbols indicate where a director has worked in another medium prior to directing commercially. ♦''' Indicates where a director has created other earlier works for television '''# Indicates when a director's earlier work is uncredited †''' Indicates when a director's earlier work has not been released in cinemas, for example film school productions, short films or music videos. Refer to individual entries for further detail. 1880s 1888 * Louis Le Prince – Roundhay Garden Scene 1890s 1896 * Alice Guy-Blaché – La Fée aux Choux * Georges Méliès – Le Manoir du diable 1898 * Edwin S. Porter – The Cavalier's Dream 1900s 1901 * Segundo de Chomón – Bajada de Montserrat 1907 * Sidney Olcott – The Wooing of Miles Standish 1908 * Louis Feuillade – L'Homme aimanté * D. W. Griffith – The Adventures of Dollie 1909 * Mack Sennett# – The Curtain Pole 1910s 1911 * Oscar Apfel – The Wedding Bell * Thomas H. Ince – Artful Kate 1912 * Christy Cabanne – Life of Villa * Michael Curtiz – Utolsó bohém, Az * Francis Ford – The Post Telegrapher * J. Farrell MacDonald – The Worth of a Man * Wallace Reid – The Tribal Law * Victor Sjöström – Ett hemligt giftermål * Maurice Tourneur – Jean la Poudre * Robert Wiene – Die Waffen der Jugend 1913 * Wallace Beery – Kitty's Knight * Frank Borzage – The Mystery of Yellow Aster Mine * Hobart Bosworth – The Sea Wolf * Jack Conway† – The Old Armchair * Carmine Gallone – Il bacio di Cirano * King Vidor – Hurricane in Galveston * Raoul Walsh – The Pseudo Prodigal * Dadasaheb Phalke - Raja Harishchandra 1914 * Charlie Chaplin – Twenty Minutes of Love * Donald Crisp – Her Father's Silent Partner * Cecil B. DeMille – The Squaw Man * Allan Dwan – The Unwelcome Mrs. Hatch * William S. Hart – The Gringo * Rex Ingram – The Symphony of Souls * George Irving – The Jungle * Alexander Korda – Orhaz a Karpatokban * Robert Z. Leonard – The Master Key * Frank Lloyd – The Law of His Kind * John M. Stahl – A Boy and the Law * William Desmond Taylor – The Smouldering Spark 1915 * Roscoe Arbuckle – Mabel and Fatty Viewing the World's Fair at San Francisco * Richard Boleslavsky – Ty yeshcho ne umesh lyubit * Charles Brabin – Vanity Fair * Tod Browning – The Lucky Transfer * Lon Chaney – The Stool Pigeon * Harry Davenport – The Island of Regeneration * Alan Hale – The Passing Storm * Frank Reicher – The Clue * Hal Roach – Willie Runs the Park * William A. Seiter – The Honeymoon Roll 1916 * Francis X. Bushman – In the Diplomatic Service * Alfred E. Green – The Temptation of Adam * Oliver Hardy – Bungles Lands a Job * Rex Ingram – The Great Problem * Rupert Julian – Naked Hearts * Ernst Lubitsch – Shoe Palace Pinkus * George Marshall – Love's Lariat * Fred Niblo – Get-Rich-Quick Wallingford 1917 * John Ford – The Tornado * Lambert Hillyer – An Even Break * Buster Keaton – The Rough House * Harold Lloyd – Over the Fence * Roy William Neill – The Girl, Glory * John S. Robertson – Baby Mine * Wesley Ruggles† – For France * W. S. Van Dyke – The Land of Long Shadows 1918 * James Cruze – Too Many Millions * Douglas Fairbanks – Arizona * Dave Fleischer – Out of the Inkwell * Howard C. Hickman† – The White Lie * Zoltan Korda – Károly bakák * Wallace Worsley – An Alien Enemy 1919 * Carl Theodor Dreyer – The President * Victor Fleming – When the Clouds Roll By * Max Fleischer – The Tantalizing Fly * Fritz Lang – Halbblut * F. W. Murnau – The Boy in Blue * Oscar Micheaux – The Homesteader * Gustav von Seyffertitz – The Secret Garden * Erich von Stroheim – Blind Husbands 1920s 1920 * Clarence Brown – The Great Redeemer * Erle C. Kenton – Down on the Farm * Reinhold Schünzel – Der Graf von Cagliostro * Edward Sedgwick – Fantomas * William A. Wellman† – The Twins of Suffering Creek * Sam Wood – Double Speed 1921 * William Dieterle – Der Mensch am Wege * Gregory La Cava† – His Nibs * John Gilbert – Love's Penalty * Harry Houdini – The Soul of Bronze * William K. Howard – Get Your Man * Rowland V. Lee – Blind Hearts * Edward Ludwig – Rip Van Winkle * Leo McCarey – Society Secrets * Albert S. Rogell – The Ranch Mystery 1922 * Frank Capra – Fultah Fisher's Boarding House * Irving Cummings – The Man from Hell's River * Robert J. Flaherty – Nanook of the North * Alexander Hall – A Game of Craft * Rupert Hughes – The Wall Flower * Hans Steinhoff – The False Dimitri 1923 * Adrian Brunel – The Man Without Desire * William Dieterle – Der Mensch am Wege * Sergei Eisenstein – Glumov's Diary * Seymour Hicks† – Always Tell Your Wife * Julio Irigoyen – De Nuestras Pampas * Kenji Mizoguchi – Ai ni yomigaru hi * Dudley Murphy† – High Speed Lee * Berthold Viertel – Nana 1924 * Tay Garnett – Fast Break * Grigori Kozintsev and Leonid Trauberg – The Adventures of Oktyabrina * Jean Renoir – Backbiters 1925 * Clyde Bruckman – Cowboys Cry for It * Jean Cocteau – Jean Cocteau fait du Cinema * Roy Del Ruth† – Eve's Lover * Edmund Goulding – Sun-Up * Alfred Hitchcock – The Pleasure Garden * Walter Lang – The Red Kimono * Stan Laurel – Chasing the Chaser * Lewis Milestone† – Seven Sinners * Josef von Sternberg – The Salvation Hunters * Herbert Wilcox – Chu-Chin-Chow 1926 * Howard Hawks – The Road to Glory * Miles Mander – The Whistler * Archie Mayo† – Money Talks * Ray Taylor – Fighting with Buffalo Bill * Edgar G. Ulmer# – The Border Sheriff''Co-directed with Robert N. Bradbury * William Wyler† – ''Lazy Lightning 1927 * Anthony Asquith – Shooting Stars * Lloyd Bacon – The Heart of Maryland * David Butler – High School Hero * Robert Florey – One Hour of Love * Mervyn LeRoy – No Place To Go * Yasujirō Ozu – Zange no Yaiba 1928 * Hiroshi Inagaki – Tenka Taiheki * Ub Iwerks – Plane Crazy * Norman Z. McLeod – Taking a Chance * Norman Taurog† – Lucky Boy * Alfred L. Werker – The Pioneer Scout * Darryl F. Zanuck# – Noah's Ark 1929 * Lionel Barrymore – Madame X * John Cromwell – Close Harmony * Martin Frič – Father Vojtech * Wilfred Jackson# – Mickey's Follies * Rouben Mamoulian – Applause * Robert Milton – The Dummy * Elliott Nugent# – Wise Girls * Alf Sjöberg – Den starkaste 1930s 1930 * Luis Buñuel† – L'Age d'Or * George Cukor – Grumpy * Howard Hughes – Hell's Angels * Sidney Lanfield – Cheer Up and Smile * Ray McCarey – Two Plus Fours * Mário Peixoto – Limite * Lowell Sherman† – Lawful Larceny * Robert Siodmak – People on Sunday * Jean Vigo – À propos de Nice * James Whale – Journey's End 1931 * William Dieterle – The Last Flight * Peter Godfrey – Down River * Michael Powell – Two Crowded Hours * Otto Preminger – The Great Love * Jacques Tourneur† – * Stuart Walker – The Secret Call 1932 * Thorold Dickinson – The First Mrs. Fraser * Karl Freund – The Mummy * Henry Hathaway – Heritage of the Desert * William Keighley – The Match King * Henry Koster – Thea Roland * Edwin L. Marin – The Death Kiss * Irving Pichel – The Most Dangerous Game * John Rawlins – High Society * Herbert Selpin – Chauffeur Antoinette * Robert Stevenson – Happy Ever After 1933 * Busby Berkeley – She Had to Say Yes * Fei Mu – Night in the City * Marcel Pagnol† – Le gendre de Monsieur Poirier * George Stevens† – A Divorce Courtship * Charles Vidor – Sensation Hunters * Bernard Vorhaus – The Ghost Camera 1934 * Charles Barton – Wagon Wheels * Brian Desmond Hurst – The Tell-Tale Heart * John Farrow – The Spectacle Maker * Arthur Lubin – A Successful Failure * Mario Mattoli – Tempo Massimo * Alice O'Fredericks – Ud i den kolde sne * Billy Wilder – Mauvaise Graine * Harold Young – Leave It to Blanche 1935 * W. C. Fields#;– Man on the Flying Trapeze * Edward Dmytryk – The Hawk * James W. Horne – Bonnie Scotland * Mehboob Khan – Judgement of Allah * Yuan Muzhi – Scenes of City Life * Carol Reed – It Happened in Paris * Douglas Sirk†As Detlef Sierck – The Girl from the Marsh Croft * Jacques Tati – Gai dimanche 1936 * Lew Ayres – Hearts in Bondage * John Brahm† – Broken Blossoms * William Clemens – Man Hunt * Norman Foster – I Cover Chinatown * William Hanna#- To Spring * Stuart Heisler- Straight from the Shoulder * Buck Jones – For the Service * Gregory Ratoff – Sins of Man 1937 * Vijay Bhatt – Khwab Ki Duniya * Giacomo Gentilomo – Sinfonia di Roma * Roy Kellino – Concerning Mr. Martin * Harold D. Schuster – Wings of the Morning * S. Sylvan Simon – A Girl with Ideas * Julio Saraceni – Noches de carnaval * William Witney – The Painted Stallion 1938 * Leslie Howard – Pygmalion * Erich Pommer – Vessel of Wrath * George Waggner – Western Trails * Mario Zampi – 13 Men and a Gun 1939 * Ricardo Cortez – Inside Story * Harold Huth – Hell's Cargo * Joseph Losey – Pete Roleum and his Cousins * Leslie Norman – Too Dangerous to Live''Co-directed with Anthony Hankey * Vincent Sherman – ''The Return of Doctor X 1940s 1940 * Joseph Barbera# – Puss Gets the Boot * Vittorio De Sica – Rose scarlatte * Preston Sturges – The Great McGinty 1941 * Lance Comfort – Penn of Pennsylvania * Jules Dassin – The Tell-Tale Heart * John Huston – The Maltese Falcon * Orson Welles† – Citizen Kane * Jean Negulesco – Singapore Woman * Irving Rapper – Shining Victory * George Sidney† – Free and Easy * Ted Tetzlaff – World Premiere 1942 * Henri-Georges Clouzot – The Murderer Lives at Number 21 * Noël Coward and David Lean# – In Which We Serve * Basil Dearden♦ and Will Hay – The Black Sheep of Whitehall * Michael Gordon – Boston Blackie Goes Hollywood * Albert Lewin – The Moon and Sixpence * Anthony Mann♦ – Dr. Broadway * Manoel de Oliveira† – Aniki-Bóbó * Powell and Pressburger – One of Our Aircraft Is Missing 1943 * Robert Bresson – Angels of the Streets * Delmer Daves – Destination Tokyo * Maya Deren – Meshes of the Afternoon * Keisuke Kinoshita – The Blossoming Port * Akira Kurosawa – Sanshiro Sugata * Frank Launder – Millions Like Us * Vincente Minnelli# – Cabin in the Sky * Roberto Rossellini – Le Nave Biance * Luchino Visconti – Ossessione * Fred M. Wilcox – Lassie Come Home 1944 * René Clément† – Paris sous la botte * Charles Crichton – For Those in Peril * Lewis Gilbert – Sailors Do Care * Dudley Nichols – Government Girl * Laurence Olivier – Henry V * Helmut Weiss† – The Punch Bowl * Robert Wise – The Curse of the Cat People''Co-directed with Gunther von Fritsch 1945 * K. Asif – ''Phool * Mel Ferrer – The Girl of the Limberlost * Elia Kazan† – A Tree Grows in Brooklyn * George Seaton – Diamond Horseshoe * Don Siegel – Star in the Night * William C. Thomas – Midnight Manhunt * Hal Walker – Out of This World 1946 * Khwaja Ahmad Abbas – Dharti Ke Lal * Chetan Anand – Neecha Nagar * Ingmar Bergman – Crisis * John Berry – Miss Susie Slagle's * Richard Fleischer† – Child of Divorce * Robert Hamer# – Pink String and Sealing Wax * Joseph L. Mankiewicz – Dragonwyck * William D. Russell† – Our Hearts Were Growing Up * John Sturges – The Man Who Dared * Peter Ustinov – School for Secrets * Charles Walters – Ziegfeld Follies * Terence Young – Theirs Is the Glory''Co-directed with Brian Desmond Hurst 1947 * Robert Alton – ''Merton of the Movies * Ken Annakin† – Holiday Camp * Roy Ward Baker – The October Man * Martin Gabel – The Lost Moment * Kon Ichikawa – A Thousand and One Nights with Toho * Robert Montgomery – Lady in the Lake * Robert Rossen – Johnny O'Clock * Derek N. Twist – The End of the River 1948 * László Benedek# – The Kissing Bandit * Terence Fisher – A Song for Tomorrow * Jack Gage – The Velvet Touch * Raj Kapoor – Aag * Richard Quine – Leather Gloves * Nicholas Ray – They Live by Night * Bretaigne Windust – Winter Meeting 1949 * Stanley Donen and Gene Kelly – On the Town * Sam Fuller – I Shot Jesse James * John Guillermin – High Jinks in Society''Co-directed with Robert Jordan Hill * Ida Lupino – ''Never Fear * Alexander Mackendrick – Whisky Galore! * Jean-Pierre Melville† – Le Silence de la Mer * Arne Skouen – Gategutter * Emlyn Williams – The Last Days of Dolwyn 1950s 1950 * Michelangelo Antonioni† – Cronaca di un amore * Richard Brooks – Crisis * Youssef Chahine – Baba Amin * Adolfo Celi – Caiçara * Federico Fellini – Variety Lights * Burgess Meredith – The Man on the Eiffel Tower * Joseph Pevney – Shakedown * J. Lee Thompson – Murder Without Crime * Atif Yilmaz – Kanli Feryat 1951 * Guru Dutt – Baazi * Harold F. Kress† – The Painted Hills * Christian Nyby – The Thing from Another World * Robert Parrish – Cry Danger * Russell Rouse – The Well * Kaneto Shindo – Story of a Beloved Wife * Charles Marquis Warren – Little Big Horn 1952 * Ritwik Ghatak – Chinnamul * Guy Hamilton – The Ringer * Paul Henried – For Men Only * Harry Horner – Red Planet Mars * Ken Hughes – Wide Boy * Nathan H. Juran – The Black Castle * Jerzy Kawalerowicz – Gromada * Masaki Kobayashi – My Son's Youth * Noel Langley – The Pickwick Papers * Arnold Laven – Without Warning! * Chris Marker – Olympia 52 * Frank Tashlin† – The First Time 1953 * Robert Aldrich♦ – Big Leaguer * Jack Arnold – Girls in the Night * Don Chaffey – Skid Kids * Jesse Hibbs† – The All American * Stanley Kubrick† – Fear and Desire * Francis D. Lyon♦ – Crazylegs * Dick Powell – Split Second * Emeric Pressburger – Twice Upon a Time * Ed Wood♦ – Glen or Glenda 1954 * Abner Biberman – The Golden Mistress * James Wong Howe† – ''Go, Man, Go! * Nikos Koundouros – Magik Polis * Sergei Parajanov† – Andriesh''Co-directed with Yakov Bazelyan * Yves Robert – ''Les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça * Tapan Sinha – Ankush * Agnès Varda – La Pointe Courte 1955 * Hall Bartlett – Unchained * Earl Bellamy♦ – Seminole Uprising * Roger Corman – Swamp Women * Hubert Cornfield† – Sudden Danger * Blake Edwards – Bring Your Smile Along * José Ferrer – The Cockleshell Heroes * Stanley Kramer – Not as a Stranger * Charles Laughton – The Night of the Hunter * Burt Lancaster – The Kentuckian * Delbert Mann – Marty * Ray Milland – A Man Alone * Satyajit Ray – Pather Panchali * Mrinal Sen – Raat Bhore * Don Sharp – The Stolen Airliner * Melville Shavelson – The Seven Little Foys * Andrzej Wajda† – A Generation * Cornel Wilde – Storm Fear 1956 * Joseph Anthony – The Rainmaker * Valentine Davies – The Benny Goodman Story * Charles F. Haas♦ – Star in the Dust * Andrew V. McLaglen – Man in the Vault * Claude Sautet – Bonjour Sourire! * Alex Segal♦ – Ransom! * Seijun Suzuki – Minato no kanpai: Shôri o waga te ni * Daniel Taradash – Storm Center * Samuel A. Taylor – The Monte Carlo Story 1957 * Robert Altman†♦ – The Delinquents * James B. Clark♦ – Under Fire * Clive Donner – The Secret Place * Anselmo Duarte – Absolutamente Certo * Leonid Gaidai – Dolgiy put * Sidney Lumet♦ – 12 Angry Men * Robert Mulligan♦ – Fear Strikes Out * Art Napoleon – Man on the Prowl * Wolfgang Reitherman – The Truth About Mother Goose * Martin Ritt – Edge of the City * Franco Zeffirelli – Camping 1958 * Gabriel Axel♦ – The Girls Are Willing * Jack Cardiff† – Intent to Kill * Claude Chabrol – Le Beau Serge * Michel Deville – Une balle dans le canon * Shōhei Imamura – Stolen Desire * Wojciech Has† – Petla * Irvin Kershner – Stakeout on Dope Street * Louis Malle – Elevator to the Gallows * José Mojica Marins – Adventurer's Fate * Arthur Penn♦ – The Left Handed Gun * Anthony Quinn – The Buccaneer * Karel Reisz† – We Are the Lambeth Boys * Bernhard Wicki – Warum Sind Sie Gegen Uns? 1959 * John Cassavetes – Shadows * Jack Clayton† – Room at the Top * Georges Franju† – Head Against the Wall * Sidney J. Furie – A Dangerous Age * Monte Hellman – Beast from Haunted Cave * Ray Kellogg – The Killer Shrews * Elen Klimov – Ostorzhno: poshlost * Nagisa Oshima – A Town of Love and Hope * Alain Resnais – Hiroshima, Mon Amour * Tony Richardson♦ – Look Back in Anger * Éric Rohmer† – Le Signe du lion * François Truffaut – The 400 Blows 1960s 1960 * Mario Bava – Black Sunday * Herbert J. Leder – Pretty Boy Floyd * Jerry Lewis – The Bellboy * Walter Matthau – Gangster Story * Jacques Rivette – Paris Belongs to Us * Stuart Rosenberg♦ – Murder, Inc. * Masahiro Shinoda – One-Way Ticket for Love * Jean-Luc Godard† – À bout de souffle * John Wayne – The Alamo * Mel Welles – Code of Silence * Michael Winner – Shoot to Kill * Yoji Yamada – Zero no shôten * Yoshishige Yoshida – Rokudenashi 1961 * Luis Alcoriza – Los jóvenes * William Alland – Look in Any Window * Marlon Brando – One-Eyed Jacks * Jack Couffer - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North * Jacques Demy† – Lola * Richard Donner♦ – X-15 * Bryan Forbes – Whistle Down the Wind * Kinji Fukasaku – Hakuchu No Buraikan * Susumu Hani† – Bad Boys * Andrei Konchalovsky – The Boy and the Pigeon * Buzz Kulik♦ – The Explosive Generation * Claude Lelouch – Le propre de l'homme * Sergio Leone# – The Colossus of Rhodes * Pier Paolo Pasolini – Accattone * Halit Refiğ† – Yasak Aşk * Don Taylor – Everything's Ducky 1962 * Bernardo Bertolucci – La commare secca * Alain Cavalier – Le combat dans l'île * George Roy Hill – Period of Adjustment * Arthur Hiller♦ – This Rugged Land * Norman Jewison♦ – 40 Pounds of Trouble * Richard Lester†♦ – It's Trad, Dad! * Frank Perry – David and Lisa * Roman Polanski† – Knife in the Water * Gerald Potterton – My Financial Career * John Schlesinger – A Kind of Loving * Vilgot Sjöman – The Mistress * Andrei Tarkovsky† – Ivan's Childhood * Hiroshi Teshigahara – Pitfall 1963 * Lindsay Anderson – This Sporting Life * Gower Champion♦ – My Six Loves * Francis Ford Coppola†# – Dementia 13 * George Englund♦ – The Ugly American * Forugh Farrokhzad – The House Is Black * James Ivory – The Householder * Ken Russell†♦ – French Dressing * Franklin J. Schaffner♦ – The Stripper * Peter Tewksbury♦ – Sunday in New York * Peter Yates – Summer Holiday * Bud Yorkin♦ – Come Blow Your Horn 1964 * Miloš Forman† – Black Peter * Samuel Goldwyn Jr. – The Young Lovers * Philip Kaufman – Goldstein * Larry Peerce – One Potato, Two Potato * Glauber Rocha† – Black God, White Devil * Ettore Scola† – Se permettete parliamo di donne * Steven Spielberg – Firelight * Mel Stuart♦ – Four Days in November 1965 * Stephen C. Apostolof – Orgy of the Dead * John Boorman♦ – Catch Us If You Can * John Derek – Nightmare in the Sun * Costa-Gavras – The Sleeping Car Murders * Ebrahim Golestan† – Brick and Mirror * Daniel Haller – Die, Monster, Die! * Dušan Makavejev† – Covek nije tica * Sydney Pollack♦ – The Slender Thread * Elliot Silverstein – Cat Ballou * Frank Sinatra – None but the Brave * Jerzy Skolimowski♦ – Walkover * Robert Sparr♦ – A Swingin' Summer * Jan Troell - 4x4''Directed segment ''Interlude in the Marshland * K. Viswanath – Aatma Gowravam 1966 * Woody Allen – What's Up, Tiger Lily? * Hy Averback♦ – Chamber of Horrors * Paul Bogart♦ – The Three Sisters * Bob Clark – The Emperor's New Clothes * Marguerite Duras – La musica * Rainer Werner Fassbinder – Der Stadtstreicher * Yasuharu Hasebe – Black Tight Killers * William Klein – Who Are You, Polly Maggoo? * Alexander Kluge – Yesterday Girl * David Lane♦ – Thunderbirds Are Go * Mariano Laurenti – Il vostro super agente Flit * Darius Mehrjui – Diamond 33 * John Milius – Marcello, I'm Bored * Mike Nichols – Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * Lucian Pintilie – Sunday at Six * Ousmane Sembene – Borom Sarret * Volker Schlöndorff† – Der Junge Törless 1967 * Albert Finney – Charlie Bubbles * William Friedkin – Good Times * Philippe Garrel† – Marie for Memory * David Greene♦ – The Shuttered Room * Anthony Harvey♦ – Dutchman * Toshiya Fujita – Hikō shōnen: Hinode no sakebi * Med Hondo – Soleil O * Manoj Kumar – Upkar * Ken Loach♦ – Poor Cow * Carl Reiner – Enter Laughing * Mark Rydell – The Fox * Melvin Van Peebles† – The Story of a Three-Day Pass * Michael Verhoeven – The Dance of Death * Franco Zeffirelli – The Taming of the Shrew 1968 * Noel Black†♦ – Pretty Poison * Peter Bogdanovich – Targets * Mel Brooks – The Producers * Jacques Charon – A Flea in Her Ear * Brian De Palma† – Murder a la Mod * Werner Herzog† – Signs of Life * Peter R. Hunt'' – On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' * Alejandro Jodorowsky† – Fando y Lis * Peter Medak – Negatives * Paul Newman – Rachel, Rachel * Melvin Van Peebles† – The Story of a Three-Day Pass * George A. Romero† – Night of the Living Dead * Raúl Ruiz† – Three Sad Tigers * Martin Scorsese† – Who's That Knocking at My Door * Fernando Solanas† – The Hour of the Furnaces * Isao Takahata – Hols: Prince of the Sun * Bob Rafelson – Head 1969 * Roy Andersson† – Lördagen den 5.10 * Richard Attenborough – Oh! What a Lovely War * Robert Alan Aurthur – The Lost Man * John G. Avildsen† – Turn on to Love * David Cronenberg† – Stereo * Bob Fosse – Sweet Charity * Piers Haggard♦ – I Can't... I Can't * Tobe Hooper† – Eggshells * Dennis Hopper – Easy Rider * Charles Jarrott♦ – Anne of the Thousand Days * Paul Mazursky – Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice * Alan J. Pakula – The Sterile Cuckoo * Gordon Parks† – The Learning Tree * Barney Platts-Mills† – Bronco Bullfrog * Michael Ritchie – Downhill Racer * Arthur Allan Seidelman – Hercules in New York * Paul Williams† – Out of It 1970s 1970 * Theodoros Angelopoulos – Reconstitution * Dario Argento – The Bird with the Crystal Plumage * Hal Ashby – The Landlord * Rajinder Singh Bedi – Dastak * James Bridges – The Baby Maker * Gilbert Cates♦ – I Never Sang for My Father * Ossie Davis – Cotton Comes to Harlem * Richard A. Colla† – Zigzag * George P. Cosmatos – The Beloved * Sean S. Cunningham – The Art of Marriage * William A. Fraker – Monte Walsh * Alan Gibson♦ – Crescendo * Lionel Jeffries – The Railway Children * Leonard Kastle – The Honeymoon Killers * Barbara Loden – Wanda * Vic Morrow♦ – A Man Called Sledge * Nicolas Roeg and Donald Cammell – Performance * Robert Scheerer♦ – Adam at 6 A.M. * Tony Scott† – Loving Memory * Wim Wenders – Summer in the City 1971 * Alan Arkin† – Little Murders * George P. Cosmatos – Sin * Clint Eastwood – Play Misty for Me * Peter Fonda – The Hired Hand * James Frawley♦ – The Christian Licorice Store * Stephen Frears – Gumshoe * John D. Hancock - Let's Scare Jessica to Death * Mike Hodges♦ – Get Carter * Mike Leigh – Bleak Moments * Jack Lemmon – Kotch * George Lucas† – THX 1138 * Elaine May – A New Leaf * Jack Nicholson – Drive, He Said * Stewart Raffill – The Tender Warrior * Ivan Reitman† – Foxy Lady * Steven Spielberg†♦ – Duel * Steven Hilliard Stern – B.S. I Love You * Dalton Trumbo – Johnny Got His Gun * Lawrence Turman – The Marriage of a Young Stockbroker * Paul Verhoeven – Business Is Business * Peter Weir†♦ – Homesdale * Chatrichalerm Yugala – Out of the Darkness * Claude Zidi – Les Bidasses en folie 1972 * Chantal Akerman† – Hôtel Monterey * Michael Apted♦ – The Triple Echo * Ralph Bakshi – Fritz the Cat * Paul Bartel† – Private Parts * Bruce Beresford – The Adventures of Barry McKenzie * Robert Benton – Bad Company * Larry Cohen – Bone * Jackie Cooper♦ – Stand Up and Be Counted * Wes Craven – The Last House on the Left * Bill Douglas† – My Childhood * Daryl Duke♦ – Payday * Adoor Gopalakrishnan – Swayamvaram * Larry Hagman♦ – Beware! The Blob * David Hemmings – Running Scared * Perry Henzel – The Harder They Come * Charlton Heston – Antony and Cleopatra * Bruce Lee – Way of the Dragon * Djibril Diop Mambéty – Touki Bouki * Gary Nelson♦ – Molly and Lawless John * Gordon Parks Jr. – Super Fly * Arnold Perl – Malcolm X * Lee Philips – Getting Away from It All * Sidney Poitier – Buck and the Preacher * Michael Schultz♦ – Together for Days * George C. Scott – Rage * Kumar Shahani – Maya Darpan * John Waters† – Pink Flamingos 1973 * Hector Babenco – O Fabuloso Fittipaldi * Shyam Benegal♦ – Ankur * Martin Campbell – The Sex Thief * Joe D'Amato# – Death Smiles on a Murderer * Philip D'Antoni – The Seven-Ups * William Dear† – Nymph * Kirk Douglas – Scalawag * Charles K. Eastman – The All-American Boy * Haile Gerima† – Child of Resistance * Curtis Hanson – Sweet Kill * Anna Karina – Vivre ensemble * Abbas Kiarostami† – The Experience * John Landis – Schlock * Mark L. Lester – Steel Arena * Terrence Malick† – Badlands * Sohrab Shahid-Saless♦ – A Simple Event * John Woo – Fist to Fist * Howard Zieff – Slither * Robin Hardy –''The Wicker Man '' 1974 * G. Aravindan – Uttarayanam * Arizal♦ – Senyum dan Tangis * John Byrum – Inserts * Joe Camp – Benji * John Carpenter – Dark Star * Michael Cimino – Thunderbolt and Lightfoot * Jonathan Demme – Caged Heat * Scott Hicks – The Wanderer * Peter Hyams♦ – Our Time * Richard Loncraine - Slade in Flame * Nikita Mikhalkov† – At Home Among Strangers * Ariane Mnouchkine – 1789 * Wolfgang Petersen†♦ – Einer von uns beiden * Oliver Stone† – Seizure * Bertrand Tavernier – The Clockmaker * Lewis Teague♦ – Dirty O'Neil * Thierry Zéno† – Vase de Noces 1975 * Jean-Claude Brisseau – La croisee des chemins * Patrice Chéreau – The Flesh of the Orchid * Souleymane Cissé† – The Young Girl * John Duigan – The Firm Man * Terry Gilliam and Terry Jones – Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Lasse Hallström♦ – A Guy and a Gal * Walter Hill – Hard Times * Shirley MacLaine – ''The Other Half of the Sky: A China Memoir' * Nikos Nikolaidis†''' – Evrydiki BA 2O37 * Joan Micklin Silver† – Hester Street * Helma Sanders-Brahms – Unter dem Pflaster ist der Strand * Margarethe von Trotta♦† – The Lost Honour of Katharina Blum * Gene Wilder – The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother * Joseph Zito – Abduction 1976 * Allan Arkush† and Joe Dante† – Hollywood Boulevard * Jean-Jacques Annaud – Black and White in Color * John Badham♦ – The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings * Catherine Breillat – A Real Young Girl * Dyan Cannon – Number One * Martha Coolidge† – Not a Pretty Picture * Neal Israel – Tunnel Vision''Co-directed with Bradley R. Swirnoff * Derek Jarman – ''Sebastiane * Krzysztof Kieślowski†♦ – Personnel * Patrice Leconte† – Les vécés étaient fermés de l'interieur * Robert Moore♦ – Murder by Death * Alan Parker†♦ – Bugsy Malone * Michael Pressman – The Great Texas Dynamite Chase * Burt Reynolds♦ – Gator * Fred Schepisi† – The Devil's Playground * George Schlatter♦ – Norman... Is That You? 1977 * Martin Brest† – Hot Tomorrows * Joseph Brooks# – You Light Up My Life * Atom Egoyan – Lust of a Eunuch * Valie Export – Unsichtbare Gegner * Marty Feldman♦ – The Last Remake of Beau Geste * Ron Howard† – Grand Theft Auto * Girish Kasaravalli – Ghatashraddha * Diane Kurys – Peppermint Soda * David Lynch† – Eraserhead * Gregory Nava† – The Confessions of Amans * Chris Noonan – Bulls * Phillip Noyce† – Backroads * Sam Raimi – It's Murder! * Ridley Scott†♦ – The Duellists * Béla Tarr† – Családi tűzfészek 1978 * Muzaffar Ali – Gaman * Bille August – Honning måne * Warren Beatty and Buck Henry – Heaven Can Wait * Charles Burnett† – Killer of Sheep * Buddhadeb Dasgupta† – Dooratwa * Randal Kleiser♦ – Grease * Leiji Matsumoto♦ – Captain Harlock: Mystery of the Arcadia''Co-directed with Rintaro * Errol Morris – ''Gates of Heaven * Steve Rash – The Buddy Holly Story * Joan Rivers – Rabbit Test * Paul Schrader – Blue Collar * Alexander Sokurov† – The Lonely Voice of Man * Sylvester Stallone – Paradise Alley * James Toback – Fingers * Jane Wagner – Moment by Moment * Meir Zarchi – I Spit on Your Grave * Robert Zemeckis† – I Wanna Hold Your Hand 1979 * Albert Brooks♦ – Real Life * Jackie Chan – The Fearless Hyena''Co-directed with Kenneth Tsang * Alan Clarke – ''Scum * Abel Ferrara – The Driller Killer * Goutam Ghose† – Maabhoomi * Tsui Hark – The Butterfly Murders * Agnieszka Holland† – Provincial Actors * Ann Hui♦ – The Secret * Leon Ichaso – El Super * George Miller – Mad Max * Hayao Miyazaki♦ – The Castle of Cagliostro * Russell Mulcahy – Derek and Clive Get the Horn * George Peppard – Five Days from Home * Chris Petit – Radio On * Julien Temple – The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle * Joan Tewkesbury – Old Boyfriends 1980s 1980 * Pedro Almodóvar† – Pepi, Luci, Bom * Chuck Barris – The Gong Show Movie * Tony Bill – My Bodyguard * William Peter Blatty – The Ninth Configuration * James Caan – Hide in Plain Sight * Rob Cohen – A Small Circle of Friends * Bill Forsyth – That Sinking Feeling * Peter Greenaway† – The Falls * Robert Greenwald – Xanadu * Taylor Hackford♦† – The Idolmaker * Jim Jarmusch – Permanent Vacation * Art Linson – Where the Buffalo Roam * Adrian Lyne† – Foxes * Mike Newell♦ – The Awakening * Harold Ramis – Caddyshack * Robert Redford – Ordinary People * Jay Sandrich♦ – Seems Like Old Times * John Sayles – Return of the Secaucus 7 * Roger Spottiswoode – Terror Train * Fernando Trueba† – Opera Prima * Nancy Walker♦ – Can't Stop the Music * Gordon Willis – Windows * Jerry Zucker, Jim Abrahams & David Zucker – Airplane! 1981 * Alan Alda♦ – ''The Four Seasons * Andrew Bergman – So Fine * John Glen† – For Your Eyes Only * Steve Gordon♦ – Arthur * Jim Henson†♦ – The Great Muppet Caper * Hugh Hudson† – Chariots of Fire * Glenn Jordan♦ – Only When I Laugh * Lawrence Kasdan – Body Heat * Aki Kaurismaki – The Saimaa Gesture * Emir Kusturica†♦ – Do You Remember Dolly Bell? * Michael Mann†♦ – Thief * Steve Miner – Friday the 13th Part 2 * Sam Raimi† – The Evil Dead * Rick Rosenthal – Halloween II * Oz Scott – Bustin' Loose * Joel Schumacher♦ – The Incredible Shrinking Woman * Penelope Spheeris† – The Decline of Western Civilization 1982 * Jahnu Barua† – Aparoopa * Richard Benjamin♦ – My Favorite Year * Khairy Beshara♦ – Bloody Destinies * Kathryn Bigelow† and Monty Montgomery – The Loveless * Patricia Birch♦ – Grease 2 * Don Bluth† –''The Secret of NIMH'' * Patrick Bokanowski† – The Angel * James Cameron† – Piranha II: The Spawning * Nick Castle – Tag: The Assassination Game * Roger Christian – The Sender * Graeme Clifford†♦ – Frances * Caleb Deschanel† – The Escape Artist * Richard Elfman – Forbidden Zone * Stuart Gillard – Paradise * Amy Heckerling† – Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Tim Hunter – Tex * Amy Holden Jones – The Slumber Party Massacre * Neil Jordan – Angel * John Laing – Beyond Reasonable Doubt * Barry Levinson – Diner * Aaron Lipstadt – Android * Garry Marshall♦ – Young Doctors in Love * Albert Pyun – The Sword and the Sorcerer * Susan Seidelman† – Smithereens * Ulrich Seidl† – The Prom * Robert Towne – Personal Best * Edward Yang – Guang yin de gu shi * Corey Yuen – Ninja in the Dragon's Den * Ronny Yu – The Postman Strikes Back 1983 * Emile Ardolino♦ – He Makes Me Feel Like Dancin' * Joe Alves – Jaws 3-D * Roberto Benigni – You Upset Me * Luc Besson† – Le Dernier Combat * Paul Brickman – Risky Business * James L. Brooks – Terms of Endearment * Michael Chapman – All the Right Moves * Shekhar Kapur – Masoom * Kiyoshi Kurosawa – Kandagawa Pervert Wars * Mohsen Makhmalbaf – Tobeh Nosuh * Mamoru Oshii♦ – Urusei Yatsura: Only You * Michael Radford† – Another Time, Another Place * Mani Ratnam – Pallavi Anu Pallavi * Mark Rosman – The House on Sorority Row * Barbra Streisand – Yentl 1984 * Alejandro Agresti† – La Neutrónica explotó en Burzaco * Steve Barron† – Electric Dreams * John Carl Buechler† – The Dungeonmaster * Ethan Coen and Joel Coen – Blood Simple * Alex Cox - Repo Man * Léos Carax – Boy Meets Girl * Gérard Depardieu – Le tartuffe * Roland Emmerich† – The Noah's Ark Principle * James Foley – Reckless * Herb Gardner – The Goodbye People * John Hughes – Sixteen Candles * Juzo Itami – The Funeral * Roland Joffé♦ – The Killing Fields * Charles Shyer – Irreconcilable Differences * Chen Kaige – Yellow Earth * Yoshiaki Kawajiri – Lensman * Fritz Kiersch – Children of the Corn * Ken Kwapis♦ – The Beniker Gang * Albert Magnoli† – Purple Rain * Luis Mandoki – Motel * Leonard Nimoy♦ – Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Rob Reiner♦ – This Is Spinal Tap * W. D. Richter – The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension * Valeria Sarmiento – Notre mariage * Lars von Trier† – The Element of Crime * Hugh Wilson†♦ – Police Academy 1985 * Dan Attias – Silver Bullet * Dodo Abashidze – The Legend of Suram Fortress * Tim Burton†♦ – Pee-wee's Big Adventure * Joyce Chopra† – Smooth Talk * Rod Daniel♦ – Teen Wolf * Stephen Gyllenhaal – Certain Fury * Stuart Gordon♦ – Re-Animator * Savage Steve Holland – Better Off Dead * Tom Holland – Fright Night * Ken Kwapis♦ – The Beniker Gang * Dwight H. Little – KGB: The Secret War * Gus Van Sant†♦ – Mala Noche * Terry Zwigoff – Louie Bluie 1986 * David Anspaugh – Hoosiers * Olivier Assayas† – Disorder * David Byrne† – True Stories * Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson†, and John Musker – The Great Mouse Detective * Jeffrey Delman – Deadtime Stories * Howard Deutch – Pretty in Pink * Peter Faiman♦ – "Crocodile" Dundee * Paul Michael Glaser†♦ – Band of the Hand * Vítor Gonçalves – A Girl In Summer * Renny Harlin†♦ – Born American * Stephen Herek – Critters * Stephen King – Maximum Overdrive * Spike Lee† – She's Gotta Have It * Sondra Locke – Ratboy * Penny Marshall♦ – Jumpin' Jack Flash * John McNaughton† – Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * John McTiernan – Nomads * Michael Parks – The Return of Josey Wales * Anthony Perkins – Psycho III * Prince† – Under the Cherry Moon * Bruce Robinson – Withnail and I * Mark Romanek – Static * Joe Roth – Streets of Gold * Dale Schott – The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * David Seltzer♦ – Lucas * Charles Martin Smith – Trick or Treat * Shion Sono† – Man's Flower Road * Giuseppe Tornatore – Il camorrista * Agustí Villaronga† – Tras el cristal * Edward Zwick – About Last Night... 1987 * Allison Anders – Border Radio * Jeff Bleckner♦ – White Water Summer * Chris Columbus – Adventures in Babysitting * Bill Condon – Sister, Sister * Danny DeVito†♦ – Throw Momma from the Train * Nigel Dick† – P.I. Private Investigations * Emilio Estevez – Wisdom * Flora Gomes – Mortu Nega * Michael Gornick†♦ – Creepshow 2 * Tamar Simon Hoffs† – The Allnighter * Phil Joanou† – Three O'Clock High * Diane Keaton – Heaven * Peter Jackson† – Bad Taste * Mary Lambert† – Siesta * David Mamet – House of Games * Phil Alden Robinson – In the Mood * Jay Russell – The End of the Line * Robert Townsend – Hollywood Shuffle * John Stockwell – Undercover * Zhang Yimou – Red Sorghum 1988 * Greg Beeman♦ – License to Drive * John Cornell – Crocodile Dundee II * Claire Denis – Chocolat * Reha Erdem – Oh, Moon! * Robert Englund – 976-EVIL * Mike Figgis♦ – Stormy Monday * Andrew Fleming – Bad Dreams * Mick Garris♦ – Critters 2: The Main Course * Terence H. Winkless – The Nest * George Scribner – Oliver & Company * Keith Gordon – The Chocolate War * Bob Hoskins – The Raggedy Rawney * Annabel Jankel†♦ and Rocky Morton†♦ – D.O.A. * Shaji N. Karun – Piravi * John Lafia – The Blue Iguana * Guy Maddin† – Tales from the Gimli Hospital * Ramón Menéndez – Stand and Deliver * Chris Menges – A World Apart * Mira Nair†♦ – Salaam Bombay! * Yousry Nasrallah – Summer Thefts * Donald Petrie♦ – Mystic Pizza * Tina Rathborne♦ – Zelly and Me * Bernard Rose – Paperhouse * Gary Sinise – Miles from Home * Jan Švankmajer† – Alice * Skip Schoolnik – Hide and Go Shriek * Ernest Thompson – 1969 * Keenen Ivory Wayans – I'm Gonna Git You Sucka * Henry Winkler♦ – Memories of Me * Wong Kar-wai – Wong Gok Ka Moon 1989 * Aisling Walsh† –''Joyriders'' * Meiert Avis† – Far from Home * Kenneth Branagh – Henry V * Sooraj R. Barjatya – Maine Pyar Kiya * Jane Campion†♦ – Sweetie * Jeremiah S. Chechik – National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * Isabel Coixet† – Demasiado viejo para morir joven * Pedro Costa – O Sangue * Gary Goldman and Dan Kuenster♦ – All Dogs Go to Heaven * Cameron Crowe – Say Anything... * John Dahl – Kill Me Again * Carl Franklin† – Nowhere to Run * Paul Greengrass♦ – Resurrected * Gary David Goldberg – Dad * Wendell B. Harris Jr. – Chameleon Street * Michael Haneke♦ – The Seventh Continent * Joe Johnston – Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Takeshi Kitano – Violent Cop * Michael Lehmann† – Heathers * Brett Leonard – The Dead Pit * Richard Linklater – It's Impossible to Learn to Plow by Reading Books * Sean McNamara – Hollywood Chaos * Tahmineh Milani – Children of Divorce * Michael Moore – Roger & Me * Jonathan Mostow† – Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Eddie Murphy – Harlem Nights * David Peoples† – The Blood of Heroes * Alex Proyas† – Spirits of the Air, Gremlins of the Clouds * Joe Pytka† – Let It Ride * Junji Sakamoto – Dotsuitarunen * Victor Salva – Clownhouse * Nancy Savoca – True Love * Thomas Schlamme♦† – Miss Firecracker * William Shatner – Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Jim Sheridan – My Left Foot * Mel Smith – The Tall Guy * Steven Soderbergh† – Sex, Lies, and Videotape * Todd Solondz† – Fear, Anxiety & Depression * Stephen Sommers – Catch Me If You Can * Ann Turner – Celia * Joseph Vilsmaier – Autumn Milk * Gary Winick – Curfew * Joel Zwick♦ – Second Sight * Eric Red† – Cohen and Tate 1990s 1990 * Kevin Costner – Dances with Wolves * Manny Coto – Playroom * Dennis Dugan♦ – Problem Child * John Harrison†♦ – Tales from the Darkside: The Movie * Reginald Hudlin† – House Party * Caroline Link†♦ – Sommertage * Frank Marshall – Arachnophobia * Joji Matsuoka† – Batāshi Kingyo * Bill Murray – Quick Change * Michele Placido – Pummarò * Jay Roach – Zoo Radio''Co-directed with Jesse Wells * Tom Ropelewski – ''Madhouse * Lone Scherfig♦ – Kaj's fødselsdag * John Patrick Shanley – Joe Versus the Volcano * Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel – The Rescuers Down Under * Martin Sheen – Cadence * Whit Stillman – Metropolitan * Jon Turteltaub – Think Big * Ron Underwood†♦ – Tremors * Thomas Vinterberg – Sneblind * Michael Winterbottom♦ – Forget About Me * Zhang Yuan† – Mama 1991 * Jon Avnet♦ – Fried Green Tomatoes * Dan Aykroyd – Nothing but Trouble * Marco Bechis† – Alambrado * Jack Bender♦ – Child's Play 3 * Susanne Bier† – Freud flyttar hemifrån... * Juan Jose Campanella – The Boy Who Cried Bitch * Marc Caro♦† and Jean-Pierre Jeunet† – Delicatessen * Peter Chelsom† – Hear My Song * Rich Christiano – The Appointment * Bud Cort – Ted & Venus * Alfonso Cuarón†♦ – Sólo Con Tu Pareja * Frank De Felitta♦ – Scissors * Arnaud Desplechin – La Vie Des Morts * Tom DiCillo – Johnny Suede * Jaco Van Dormael♦ – Toto the Hero * Bill Duke†♦ – A Rage in Harlem * Jodie Foster – Little Man Tate * George Gallo – 29th Street * Bobcat Goldthwait – Shakes the Clown * Bryan Gordon† – Career Opportunities * Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise – Beauty and the Beast * Todd Haynes† – Poison * Peter Hewitt† – Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey * Kevin Hooks♦ – Strictly Business * Jeffrey Hornaday♦† – Shout * David Kellogg† – Cool as Ice * Brian Levant♦ – Problem Child 2 * Doug McHenry and George Jackson – House Party 2 * Deepa Mehta♦ – Sam & Me * Anthony Minghella – Truly, Madly, Deeply * Garin Nugroho – Cinta dalam Sepotong Roti * Mario Van Peebles♦ – New Jack City * Sean Penn – The Indian Runner * David Price – Son of Darkness: To Die For II * Matty Rich – Straight Out of Brooklyn * Walter Salles – A Grande Arte * John Singleton – Boyz n the Hood * Barry Sonnenfeld – The Addams Family * Rachel Talalay – Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells – An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Irwin Winkler – Guilty by Suspicion 1992 * Rémy Belvaux†, André Bonzel† and Benoît Poelvoorde† – Man Bites Dog * Mike Binder – Crossing the Bridge * Uwe Boll – German Fried Movie''Co-directed with Frank Lustig * Craig Bolotin† – ''That Night * Park Chan-wook – The Moon Is... the Sun's Dream * Billy Crystal – Mr. Saturday Night * Tamra Davis† – Guncrazy * Bruce W. Smith♦ – Bebe's Kids * Ernest Dickerson – Juice * Nora Ephron – This Is My Life * David Fincher† – Alien³ * Bill Kroyer - FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Rituparno Ghosh - Hirer Angti * Arne Glimcher – The Mambo Kings * Leslie Harris – Just Another Girl on the I.R.T. * Brian Henson – The Muppet Christmas Carol * Mark Herman† – Blame It on the Bellboy * Ang Lee – Pushing Hands * Baz Luhrmann – Strictly Ballroom * Les Mayfield♦† – Encino Man * Randall Miller♦† – Class Act * Edward James Olmos♦ – American Me * Kenny Ortega†♦ – Newsies * Jafar Panahi† – The Friend * Tim Robbins – Bob Roberts * Robert Rodriguez† – El Mariachi * Damon Santostefano† – Severed Ties * M. Night Shyamalan – Praying with Anger * Quentin Tarantino† – Reservoir Dogs * Betty Thomas♦ – Only You * Tsai Ming-liang♦ – Rebels of the Neon God * John Turturro – Mac 1993 * Daniel Alfredson†♦ – The Man on the Balcony * Marco Brambilla – Demolition Man * Thomas Carter♦ – Swing Kids * Gurinder Chadha♦† – Bhaji on the Beach * Rusty Cundieff – Fear of a Black Hat * Robert De Niro – A Bronx Tale * Guillermo del Toro† – Cronos * David M. Evans♦ – The Sandlot * Ted Demme♦† – Who's the Man? * Duwayne Dunham – Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Morgan Freeman – Bopha! * Mel Gibson – The Man Without a Face * Richard Williams† – The Thief and the Cobbler * Paul Haggis♦† – Red Hot * Fraser Clarke Heston♦† – Needful Things * Albert Hughes and Allen Hughes† – Menace II Society * Nicholas Kazan♦ – Dream Lover * John Madden♦ – Ethan Frome * Radu Mihăileanu† – Trahir * Dick Zondag and Ralph Zondag♦ – We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Trey Parker† – Cannibal! The Musical * Mikael Salomon – A Far Off Place * Don Scardino♦ – Me and Veronica * Henry Selick† – The Nightmare Before Christmas * Dominic Sena† – Kalifornia * Bryan Singer† – Public Access * Daniel Stern♦ – Rookie of the Year * Stephen Surjik♦ – Wayne's World 2 * Tran Anh Hung† – The Scent of Green Papaya * Tom Tykwer† – Deadly Maria * John Whitesell♦ – Calendar Girl * Wang Xiaoshuai – The Days * Steven Zaillian – Searching for Bobby Fischer 1994 * Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff† – The Lion King * Paul W. S. Anderson – Shopping * Jacques Audiard – Regarde les hommes tomber * Roger Avary – Killing Zoe * Timur Bekmambetov♦ – Peshavar Waltz * Adam Bernstein† – It's Pat * Danny Boyle♦ – Shallow Grave * Stephen Chow – King of Destruction * Julie Cypher† – Teresa's Tattoo * Frank Darabont♦ – The Shawshank Redemption * Jan de Bont – Speed * Bobby Farrelly and Peter Farrelly – Dumb and Dumber * James Gray – Little Odessa * Anthony Michael Hall – Hail Caesar * P. J. Hogan† – Muriel's Wedding * George Huang – Swimming with Sharks * Nicholas Hytner – The Madness of King George * Patrick Keiller† – London * Doug Liman – Getting In * Darnell Martin† – I Like It Like That * Takashi Miike† – Daisan no gokudō * Jessie Nelson† – Corrina, Corrina * John Pasquin♦ – The Santa Clause * Jeff Pollack – Above the Rim * Kelly Reichardt – River of Grass * Adam Resnick – Cabin Boy * David O. Russell† – Spanking the Monkey * Steven Seagal – On Deadly Ground * Peter Segal♦ – Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult * Tom Shadyac♦ – Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Kevin Smith† – Clerks * Ben Stiller♦† – Reality Bites * Lee Tamahori†♦ – Once Were Warriors 1995 * Tomas Alfredson♦ – Bert: The Last Virgin * Debbie Allen♦ – Out-of-Sync * Jason Alexander♦ – For Better or Worse * Brad Anderson – Frankenstein's Planet of Monsters! * Kevin Lima – A Goofy Movie * Noah Baumbach – Kicking and Screaming * Michael Bay† – Bad Boys * Larry Bishop – Mad Dog Time * Icíar Bollaín†♦ – Hola, ¿estás sola? * Eric Goldberg♦ – Pocahontas * Steven Brill – Heavyweights * Stephen Chbosky – The Four Corners of Nowhere * Larry Clark – Kids * Frank Coraci – Murdered Innocence * Gary Fleder♦ – Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead * Marc Forster – Loungers * Lesli Linka Glatter†♦ – Now and Then * F. Gary Gray† – Friday * Hirokazu Koreeda♦ – Maborosi * John Lasseter† – Toy Story * Robert Longo† – Johnny Mnemonic * James Mangold – Heavy * Daisy von Scherler Mayer – Party Girl * Melanie Mayron♦ – The Baby-Sitters Club * Rebecca Miller – Angela * Gavin O'Connor† – Comfortably Numb * Steve Oedekerk† – Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * Oliver Parker – Othello * Jean-François Richet – État des lieux * Brian Robbins – The Show * Joaquim Sapinho – Haircut * Hans-Christian Schmid†♦ – Nach Fünf im Urwald * Holly Goldberg Sloan – The Big Green * Bryan Spicer♦ – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Brad Silberling†♦ – Casper * Andy Tennant♦ – It Takes Two * Forest Whitaker♦ – Waiting to Exhale * Lou Ye – Weekend Lover 1996 * Alejandro Amenábar – Tesis * Paul Thomas Anderson† – Hard Eight * Wes Anderson – Bottle Rocket * Paris Barclay† – Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood * Steve Buscemi – Trees Lounge * Kevin Bacon – Losing Chase * Stuart Baird – Executive Decision * Jason Bloom† – Bio-Dome * Matthew Bright – Freeway * Matthew Broderick – Infinity * Nick Cassavetes – Unhook the Stars * Jay Chandrasekhar – Puddle Cruiser * Tom DeCerchio – Celtic Pride * R. J. Cutler – A Perfect Candidate''Co-directed with David Van Taylor * Seth Michael Donsky – ''Twisted * Cheryl Dunye† – The Watermelon Woman * David R. Ellis – Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco * Jonathan Frakes♦ – Star Trek: First Contact * Terry George – Some Mother's Son * Jose Zeka Laplaine† – Macadam Tribu * Tom Hanks♦ – That Thing You Do! * Mary Harron♦ – I Shot Andy Warhol * Larry Leker and Paul Sabella♦ – All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Gregory Hoblit♦ – Primal Fear * Nicole Holofcener† – Walking and Talking * Anthony Hopkins – August * Adam Coleman Howard – Dead Girl * Bronwen Hughes† – Harriet the Spy * Anjelica Huston – Bastard Out of Carolina * Mike Judge†♦ – Beavis and Butt-head Do America * David Koepp† – The Trigger Effect * Ki-duk Kim†♦ – Crocodile * Martin Lawrence – A Thin Line Between Love and Hate * Quentin Lee† – Flow * Danny Leiner† – Layin' Low * Kevin Macdonald♦ – Chaplin's Goliath * Nelson McCormick♦ – For Which He Stands * Douglas McGrath – Emma * Shane Meadows† – Small Time * Greg Mottola – The Daytrippers * Niels Arden Oplev† – Portland * Al Pacino – Looking for Richard * Alexander Payne – Citizen Ruth * John Putch† – Alone in the Woods * Krishna Rao – Crossworlds * Matt Reeves† – The Pallbearer * Sabu – Dangan Runner * Arlene Sanford♦ – A Very Brady Sequel * John Schultz – Bandwagon * Campbell Scott and Stanley Tucci – Big Night * Adrienne Shelly† – Sudden Manhattan * Daryush Shokof – Seven Servants * Kevin Spacey† – Albino Alligator * Nicolas Winding Refn – Pusher * Billy Bob Thornton – Sling Blade * The Wachowskis – Bound * Imanol Arias — Un asunto privado 1997 * Miguel Arteta – Star Maps * William Brent Bell – Sparkle and Charm * Peter Cattaneo – The Full Monty * Dean Cundey – Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Vondie Curtis-Hall – Gridlock'd * Johnny Depp♦ – The Brave * Mark Dindal – Cats Don't Dance * Vin Diesel† – Strays * Mark A.Z. Dippé – Spawn * Bruno Dumont – La vie de Jésus * Paul Feig – Life Sold Separately * Vincent Gallo – Buffalo '66 * Raja Gosnell – Home Alone 3 * Peter Howitt – Sliding Doors * Nick Hurran♦ – Remember Me? * Bob Koherr – Plump Fiction * Satoshi Kon – Perfect Blue * Harmony Korine – Gummo * Andrew Kötting† – Gallivant * Neil LaBute – In the Company of Men * Mimi Leder♦ – The Peacemaker * Kasi Lemmons – Eve's Bayou * John R. Leonetti – Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Shawn Levy – Just in Time * Justin Lin – Shopping for Fangs''Co-directed with Quentin Lee * David Mirkin♦ – ''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion * Andrew Niccol – Gattaca * Cherie Nowlan† – Thank God He Met Lizzie * Peter O'Fallon♦ – Suicide Kings * Gary Oldman – Nil by Mouth * François Ozon† – Regarde la Mer * Mark Pellington†♦ – Going All the Way * Rafi Pitts† – The Fifth Season * Brett Ratner† – Money Talks * Tom Schulman – 8 Heads in a Duffel Bag * Jill Sprecher – Clockwatchers * Tim Story – One of Us Tripped * Kiefer Sutherland♦ – Truth or Consequences, N.M. * George Tillman Jr.† – Soul Food * Gore Verbinski† – MouseHunt * Mark Waters – The House of Yes * Simon West – Con Air * Jia Zhangke† – Xiao Wu 1998 * Fatih Akın†♦ – Short Sharp Shock * Darren Aronofsky† – Pi * Bob Saget†♦ – Dirty Work * Matt Earl Beesley – Point Blank * Peter Berg – Very Bad Things * Tony Bancroft and Barry Cook – Mulan * Troy Beyer – Let's Talk About Sex * Steve Boyum – Meet the Deedles * Joe Carnahan – Blood, Guts, Bullets and Octane * Niki Caro† – Memory & Desire * Brenda Chapman and Steve Hickner – The Prince of Egypt * Lisa Cholodenko† – High Art * Nuri Bilge Ceylan – Kasaba * Joan Chen – Xiu Xiu: The Sent Down Girl * Derek Cianfrance – Brother Tied * Eric Darnell and Tim Johnson – Antz * David Dobkin† – Clay Pigeons * Harry Elfont and Deborah Kaplan – Can't Hardly Wait * Soleil Moon Frye and Meeno Peluce – Wild Horses * Antoine Fuqua† – The Replacement Killers * Ice Cube† – The Players Club * Wayne Isham† – 12 Bucks * Karan Johar – Kuch Kuch Hota Hai * Mark Steven Johnson – Simon Birch * Tony Kaye†♦ – American History X * Jake Kasdan† – Zero Effect * Nagesh Kukunoor – Hyderabad Blues * Paul McGuigan – The Acid House * Samira Makhmalbaf – The Apple * Sean Mathias – Bent * Ewan McGregor – Tube Tales * Don McKellar† – Last Night * Olivier Megaton†♦ – Tout Morose * Fernando Meirelles†♦ – O Menino Maluquinho 2 * Nancy Meyers – The Parent Trap * Lukas Moodysson – Fucking Amal * Vincenzo Natali – Cube * Gaspar Noé† – Seul contre tous * Christopher Nolan† – Following * Dean Parisot†♦ – Home Fries * Guy Ritchie† – Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels * Craig Ross Jr. – Cappuccino * Gary Ross – Pleasantville * Millicent Shelton†♦ – Ride * Tony Singletary♦ – High Freakquency * Abderrahmane Sissako† – Life on Earth * Andrew Stanton – A Bug's Life''Co-directed with John Lasseter * Kevin Rodney Sullivan♦ – ''How Stella Got Her Groove Back * John Terlesky – The Pandora Project''Co-directed with Jim Wynorski * Toshiaki Toyoda – ''Pornostar * Denis Villeneuve† – August 32nd on Earth * Randall Wallace – The Man in the Iron Mask * Hype Williams† – Belly * David Yates†♦ – The Tichborne Claimant 1999 * Jamie Babbit†♦ – But I'm a Cheerleader * Antonio Banderas – Crazy in Alabama * Brad Bird♦ – The Iron Giant * John Bruno† – Virus * Tony Bui† – Delicatessen * Sofia Coppola† – The Virgin Suicides * Jim Fall – Trick * Hampton Fancher – The Minus Man * Rick Famuyiwa† – The Wood * Jeff Franklin♦ – Love Stinks * Chris Buck – Tarzan''Co-directed with Kevin Lima * Luca Guadagnino - ''The Protagonists * Gary Halvorson♦ – The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Brian Helgeland – Payback * Tim Hill†♦ – Muppets from Space * Gavin Hood† – A Reasonable Man * Spike Jonze† – Being John Malkovich * Gil Junger♦ – 10 Things I Hate About You * Clare Kilner† – Janice Beard * Roger Kumble – Cruel Intentions * Paul Lazarus♦ – Seven Girlfriends * Malcolm D. Lee – The Best Man * Rod Lurie† – Deterrence * Sam Mendes♦ – American Beauty * Dave Meyers† – Foolish * Mike Mitchell†♦ – Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo * Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sánchez – The Blair Witch Project * Stanley Nelson Jr.† – The Black Press: Soldiers Without Swords * Babak Payami – One More Day * Kimberly Peirce† – Boys Don't Cry * Lynne Ramsay – Ratcatcher * Tim Roth – The War Zone * Shi Runjiu – A Beautiful New World * Sara Sugarman† – Mad Cows * S. J. Surya – Vaali * Julie Taymor♦ – Titus * Pablo Trapero† – Crane World * Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon – Toy Story 2''Co-directed with John Lasseter * Manuela Viegas – ''Gloria * Chris Weitz and Paul Weitz – American Pie * Ben Younger – Boiler Room 2000s 2000 * Asia Argento♦ – Scarlet Diva * Andrzej Bartkowiak† – Romeo Must Die * Greg Berlanti – The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy * Thomas Bezucha – Big Eden * Bong Joon-ho – Barking Dogs Never Bite * Craig Brewer – The Poor & Hungry * Steve Carr† – Next Friday * Stephen Daldry† – Billy Elliot * Tom Dey – Shanghai Noon * DJ Pooh – 3 Strikes * Andrew Dominik – Chopper * Bill Eagles♦ – Beautiful Creatures * Sally Field♦ – Beautiful * Francine McDougall† – Sugar & Spice * Jonathan Glazer† – Sexy Beast * David Gordon Green – George Washington * Jon Gunn – Mercy Streets * Alejandro González Iñárritu†♦ – Amores perros * Davis Guggenheim†♦ – Gossip * Bonnie Hunt – Return to Me * Jack Johnson, Chris Malloy and Emmett Malloy – Thicker than Water * Abdellatif Kechiche – La Faute à Voltaire * Janusz Kamiński – Lost Souls * Chris Koch♦ – Snow Day * Karyn Kusama – Girlfight * Baltasar Kormákur – 101 Reykjavík * Kenneth Lonergan – You Can Count on Me * Peter Lord† and Nick Park† – Chicken Run * Joe Mantegna – Lakeboat * McG† – Charlie's Angels * David McNally – Coyote Ugly * Christopher McQuarrie – The Way of the Gun * Marzieh Meshkini – The Day I Became a Woman * Edward Norton – Keeping the Faith * Eric Leighton – Dinosaur * Todd Phillips – Road Trip * Shane O'Sullivan – Second Generation * Gina Prince-Bythewood† – Love & Basketball * Peyton Reed†♦ – Bring It On * Eric "Bibo" Bergeron, Don Paul, David Silverman and Will Finn – The Road to El Dorado * Tarsem Singh† – The Cell * Robert Vince – MVP: Most Valuable Primate * Apichatpong Weerasethakul† – Mysterious Object at Noon * Alexander Witt'' – Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' * James Wong – Final Destination * Kate Woods♦ – Looking for Alibrandi 2001 * Andrew Adamson† and Vicky Jenson†♦ – Shrek * Lisandro Alonso – La Libertad * Adrian Caetano† – Bolivia * Michael Cuesta – L.I.E. * Jeff Daniels – Escanaba in da Moonlight * John A. Davis†♦ – Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Pete Docter† – Monsters, Inc.''Co-directed with David Silverman * Jesse Dylan† – ''How High * Jon Favreau♦ – Made * Todd Field† – In the Bedroom * Joel Gallen♦ – Not Another Teen Movie * Lawrence Guterman† – Cats & Dogs * Michel Gondry† – Human Nature * Tom Green† – Freddy Got Fingered * Oliver Hirschbiegel♦ – Das Experiment * Chuck Sheetz – Recess: School's Out * Tom Sito and Piet Kroon† – Osmosis Jones * Jeeva – 12B * Asif Kapadia† – The Warrior * Semih Kaplanoğlu♦ – Herkes Kendi Evinde * Richard Kelly† – Donnie Darko * Baltasar Kormákur - 101 Reykjavík * Yorgos Lanthimos†♦ – My Best Friend * Gonzalo López-Gallego†♦ – Nómadas * Christine Lahti† – My First Mister * Nick Love – Goodbye Charlie Bright * Robert Luketic† – Legally Blonde * Francine McDougall† – Sugar & Spice * Vanessa Middleton – 30 Years to Life * John Cameron Mitchell – Hedwig and the Angry Inch * John Moore† – Behind Enemy Lines * Bill Paxton† – Frailty * Pitof – Vidocq * Juan Pablo Rebella and Pablo Stoll – 25 Watts * J. B. Rogers – Say It Isn't So * Adam Shankman† – The Wedding Planner * Paolo Sorrentino - One Man Up * Chris Stokes† – House Party 4: Down to the Last Minute * Michael Tollin♦† – Summer Catch * David Wain†♦ – Wet Hot American Summer * Wang Chao – The Orphan of Anyang 2002 * Jonas Åkerlund†♦ – Spun * Kelly Asbury and Lorna Cook – Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Walt Becker – National Lampoon's Van Wilder * Jeffrey Blitz – Spellbound * Kevin Bray† – All About the Benjamins * Andrew Bujalski – Funny Ha Ha * Neil Burger – Interview with the Assassin * Nicolas Cage – Sonny * Guillaume Canet – Mon idole * Peter Care† – The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys * D. J. Caruso†♦ – The Salton Sea * Chuan Lu – The Missing Gun * George Clooney – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind * James Cox† – Highway * Damon Dash – Paper Soldiers * Bob Dolman – The Banger Sisters * Abbas Fahdel† – Back to Babylon * Juan Carlos Fresnadillo† – Intacto * Stephen Fry – Bright Young Things * Dennie Gordon†♦ – Joe Dirt * David S. Goyer – Zig Zag * Christophe Honoré† – Seventeen Times Cecile Cassard * Callie Khouri – Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood * Janez Lapajne – Rustling Landscapes * Michael Lembeck♦ – The Santa Clause 2 * Louis Leterrier – The Transporter''Co-directed with Corey Yuen * Julien Magnat† – ''Bloody Mallory * Sophie Marceau – Speak to Me of Love * Neil Marshall – Dog Soldiers * Rob Marshall♦ – Chicago * Lucky McKee† – May * David Mackenzie†♦ – The Last Great Wilderness * Cristian Mungiu† – Occident * Dewey Nicks – Slackers * José Padilha – Bus 174 * Marcus Raboy† – Friday After Next * Carlos Reygadas† – Japan * Eli Roth – Cabin Fever * Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge† – Ice Age * Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois – Lilo & Stitch * Robert Schwentke† – Tattoo * Charles Stone III† – Drumline * Yen Tan – Happy Birthday * Colin Trevorrow† – Reality Show * Denzel Washington – Antwone Fisher * Lydia Zimmermann† and Isaac Pierre Racine† – Aro Tolbukhin. En la mente del asesino 2003 * Yasmin Ahmad – Rabun * LeVar Burton♦ – Blizzard * Reggie Rock Bythewood♦ – Biker Boyz * Larry Charles – Masked and Anonymous * Sylvain Chomet† – The Triplets of Belleville * Richard Curtis – Love Actually * Gareth Evans – Samurai Monogatari * Asghar Farhadi†♦ – Dancing in the Dust * Todd Graff – Camp * Catherine Hardwicke – Thirteen * Paul Hunter† – Bulletproof Monk * Andrew Jarecki – Capturing the Friedmans * Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker† – Brother Bear * Guy Jenkin♦ – The Sleeping Dictionary * Patty Jenkins† – Monster * Clark Johnson♦ – S.W.A.T. * Alex Kendrick – Flywheel * Jonathan Liebesman† – Darkness Falls * Li Yang – Blind Shaft * Greg Marcks† – 11:14 * Tom McCarthy – The Station Agent * Linda Mendoza♦ – Chasing Papi * Glen Morgan – Willard * Marcus Nispel† – The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Vadim Perelman – House of Sand and Fog * Billy Ray – Shattered Glass * Chris Rock – Head of State * The Spierig Brothers† – Undead * Wang Bing – Tie Xi Qu: West of the Tracks * Bo Welch – The Cat in the Hat * Tommy Wiseau – The Room * Len Wiseman – Underworld * Bille Woodruff† – Honey * Rob Zombie† – House of 1000 Corpses 2004 * Sean Baker† and Shih-Ching Tsou - Take Out * Zach Braff† – Garden State * Tricia Brock† – Killer Diller * Shane Carruth – Primer * Henry Chan♦ – Gas * Heitor Dhalia – Nina * Saul Dibb♦ – Bullet Boy * Charles S. Dutton♦ – Against the Ropes * Christopher Erskin† – Johnson Family Vacation * Daniel Espinosa† – Babylon Disease * Jacob Aaron Estes – Mean Creek * Ismaël Ferroukhi♦ – Le Grand Voyage * Andy Fickman – Who's Your Daddy? * Jenna Fischer – LolliLove * Debra Granik† – Down to the Bone * Jonathan Hensleigh – The Punisher * Jared Hess† – Napoleon Dynamite * Stephen Hillenburg♦† and Mark Osborne† – The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Tom Hooper♦ – Red Dust * Liu Jiayin – Oxhide * Joseph Kahn† – Torque * Rob Letterman – Shark Tale * Dolph Lundgren – The Defender * Don Mancini – Seed of Chucky * Joshua Marston – Maria Full of Grace * Adam McKay♦ – Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy * Pierre Morel – District B13 * Tan Chui Mui – A Tree in Tanjung Malim * Joe Nussbaum† – Sleepover * Chazz Palminteri – Noel * Vincent Paronnaud – Raging Blues * Angela Robinson† – D.E.B.S. * Rick Schroder – Black Cloud * Makoto Shinkai – Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place * Cate Shortland♦ – Somersault * Zack Snyder† – Dawn of the Dead * Morgan Spurlock – Super Size Me * Jessy Terrero† – Soul Plane * Matthew Vaughn – Layer Cake * Conrad Vernon – Shrek 2 * James Wan – Saw * Masaaki Yuasa† – Mind Game * Yaron Zilberman – Watermarks 2005 * Lexi Alexander† – Green Street * Judd Apatow♦ – The 40-Year-Old Virgin * Josh Appignanesi†♦ – Song of Songs * Géla Babluani – 13 Tzameti * Ramin Bahrani – Man Push Cart * Rémi Bezançon† – Ma vie en l'air * Shane Black – Kiss Kiss Bang Bang * Anna Boden† – Young Rebel''Co-directed with Ryan Fleck * Darren Lynn Bousman – ''Saw II * Steve Box – Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Bruce Campbell – Man with the Screaming Brain * Jaume Collet-Serra – House of Wax * Lee Daniels – Shadowboxer * Polly Draper – The Naked Brothers Band: The Movie * Bang Eun-jin – Princess Aurora * Jennifer Flackett and Mark Levin – Little Manhattan * Richard E. Grant – Wah-Wah * Crispin Glover – What Is It? * Debra Granik† – Down to the Bone * Darren Grant† – Diary of a Mad Black Woman * Garth Jennings† – The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * Rian Johnson† – Brick * Tommy Lee Jones – The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada * Miranda July – Me and You and Everyone We Know * Marc Klasfeld† – The L.A. Riot Spectacular * Lajos Koltai – Fateless * Francis Lawrence† – Constantine * Claudia Llosa – Madeinusa * Tom McGrath – Madagascar * Frank Miller – Sin CityCo-directed with Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Tarantino * Ellen Perry♦ – ''The Fall of Fujimori * Oday Rasheed† – Underexposure * John de Rantau♦ – Mencari Madonna * Liev Schreiber – Everything is Illuminated * Lee Shallat-Chemel♦ – Greener Mountains * Michael Showalter – The Baxter * Marcos Siega† – Pretty Persuasion * Susan Stroman – The Producers * Tim Sullivan – 2001 Maniacs * Jeff Wadlow† – Cry_Wolf * Joss Whedon♦ – Serenity * Andrew Wilson and Luke Wilson – The Wendell Baker Story * Joe Wright†♦ – Pride & Prejudice 2006 * J. J. Abrams♦ – Mission: Impossible III * Joey Lauren Adams – Come Early Morning * Elizabeth Allen† – Aquamarine * Andrea Arnold† – Red Road * Bryan Barber† – Idlewild * David Bowers and Sam Fell – Flushed Away * Matthew O'Callaghan† – Curious George * Ericson Core – Invincible * Allen Coulter♦ – Hollywoodland * Jill Culton and Anthony Stacchi – Open Season''Co-directed with Roger Allers * Michael Damian†♦ – ''Hot Tamale * Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris† – Little Miss Sunshine * Ryan Fleck – Half Nelson * Anne Fletcher – Step Up * Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer – Date Movie * Liz Friedlander† – Take the Lead * Jeff Garlin♦ – I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With * Susannah Grant† – Catch and Release * James Gunn#†♦ – Slither * Steve 'Spaz' Williams – The Wild * Sanaa Hamri†♦ – Something New * Michel Hazanavicius†♦ – OSS 117: Cairo, Nest of Spies * Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck – The Lives of Others * Jody Hill – The Foot Fist Way * Gil Kenan† – Monster House * So Yong Kim – In Between Days * Karey Kirkpatrick – Over the Hedge''Co-directed with Tim Johnson * Pablo Larraín – ''Fuga * Jonathan Levine† – All the Boys Love Mandy Lane * Gorō Miyazaki – Tales from Earthsea * Ryan Murphy – Running with Scissors * Morgan O'Neill – Solo * Neveldine/Taylor – Crank * Mark Palansky† – Penelope * Tyler Perry† – Madea's Family Reunion * Sarah Polley† – Away from Her * James Ponsoldt† – Off the Black * Joe Ranft – Cars * Jason Reitman† – Thank You for Smoking * Stevan Riley♦ – Blue Blood * Chris Robinson† – ATL * Joachim Rønning† and Espen Sandberg† – Bandidas * Lynn Shelton† – We Go Way Back * David Slade† – Hard Candy * T. R. Silambarasan† – Vallavan * Tom Vaughan†♦ – Starter for 10 2007 * Marc Abraham – Flash of Genius * Ben Affleck† – Gone Baby Gone * Stephen J. Anderson† – Meet the Robinsons * Juan Antonio Bayona – El Orfanato * Cai Shangjun – The Red Awn * Anton Corbijn† – Control * Michael Dougherty† – Trick 'r Treat * Fred Durst† – The Education of Charlie Banks * Quentin Dupieux†♦ – Steak * Charles H. Ferguson – No End in Sight * Scott Frank – The Lookout * Stephane Gauger – Owl and the Sparrow * Sarah Gavron†♦ – Brick Lane * Tony Gilroy – Michael Clayton * Seth Gordon†♦ – The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters * Mark Helfrich – Good Luck Chuck * Helen Hunt♦ – Then She Found Me * Angelina Jolie – A Place in Time * Michael Katleman♦ – Primeval * Nadine Labaki – Caramel * Chris Miller and Raman Hui – Shrek the Third * Jan Pinkava – Ratatouille * Marjane Satrapi – Persepolis''Co-directed with Vincent Paronnaud * Jeremy Saulnier† – ''Murder Party * Fred Savage♦ – Daddy Day Camp * Akiva Schaffer†♦ – Hot Rod * Simon J. Smith – Bee Movie * Colin Strause and Greg Strause† – Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Justin Theroux – Dedication * Patricia Riggen† – Under the Same Moon * Jim Threapleton – Extraordinary Rendition * Stuart Townsend – Battle in Seattle * David Wall – Noëlle * Andrew Waller† – Taking Five * Adam Wingard† – Home Sick 2008 * Guillermo Arriaga† – The Burning Plain * Daniel Barnz† – Phoebe in Wonderland * Eric Brevig – Journey to the Center of the Earth * Fred Cavayé† – Anything for Her * Jon M. Chu† – Step Up 2: The Streets * Noel Clarke – Adulthood * Kirk DeMicco – Space Chimps * Elissa Down† – The Black Balloon * Jimmy Hayward and Steve Martino – Horton Hears a Who! * Diane English – The Women * Sacha Gervasi – Anvil! The Story of Anvil * David Hackl – Saw V * Na Hong-jin – The Chaser * Joanna Hogg♦ – Unrelated * Byron Howard and Chris Williams† – Bolt * Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg – Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay * Barry Jenkins† – Medicine for Melancholy * Charlie Kaufman – Synecdoche, New York * Michael Patrick King – Sex and the City * Madonna – Filth and Wisdom * Martin McDonagh† – In Bruges * Steve McQueen† – Hunger * David Oliveras – Watercolors * Marianna Palka – Good Dick * Lori Petty† – The Poker House * Johan Renck† – Downloading Nancy * Steven Sebring – Patti Smith: Dream of Life * Tate Taylor† – Pretty Ugly People * James Watkins – Eden Lake * Sean Weathers – House of the Damned * Rupert Wyatt† – The Escapist 2009 * Shane Acker† – 9 * Drew Barrymore – Whip It * Peter Billingsley† – Couples Retreat * Neill Blomkamp† – District 9 * Benny Boom† – Next Day Air * Damien Chazelle – Guy and Madeline on a Park Bench * Scott Cooper – Crazy Heart * Zach Cregger and Trevor Moore – Miss March * Matthew Crouch – The Cross * Juan Delancer – Trópico de Sangre * James DeMonaco – Staten Island * Xavier Dolan – I Killed My Mother * Adam Elliot† – Mary and Max * Shana Feste† – The Greatest * Glenn Ficarra and John Requa – I Love You Phillip Morris * David Field – The Combination * Ruben Fleischer†♦ – Zombieland * Tom Ford – A Single Man * Thor Freudenthal† – Hotel for Dogs * Cary Joji Fukunaga† – Sin Nombre * Ricky Gervais♦ – The Invention of Lying''Co-directed with Matthew Robinson * Will Gluck – ''Fired Up! * Kevin Greutert – Saw VI * Manish Gupta – The Stoneman Murders * Andrew Haigh♦ – Greek Pete * Melora Hardin – You * Cheryl Hines – Serious Moonlight * Armando Iannucci♦ – In the Loop * Craig Johnson – True Adolescents * Duncan Jones† – Moon * Adam Kane†♦ – Formosa Betrayed * James Kerwin† – Yesterday Was a Lie * Paul King♦ – Bunny and the Bull * Kishore Kumar – Konchem Ishtam Konchem Kashtam * Phil Lord and Chris Miller♦ – Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Samuel Maoz – Lebanon * Jodie Markell – The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond * Oren Moverman – The Messenger * Shirin Neshat† – Women Without Men * Bob Peterson – Up''Co-directed with Pete Docter * James Ricardo – ''Opie Gets Laid * Aaron Schneider – Get Low * Steve Shill♦ – Obsessed * John Stevenson – Kung Fu Panda * Peter Strickland – Katalin Varga * Suseenthiran – Vennila Kabadi Kuzhu * Sooni Taraporevala – Little Zizou * Sam Taylor-Wood† – Nowhere Boy * Mike Thurmeier† – Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Mark Tonderai – Hush * Phil Traill†♦ – All About Steve * Nia Vardalos – I Hate Valentine's Day * Malcolm Venville†♦ – 44 Inch Chest * Damien Dante Wayans – Dance Flick * Marc Webb† – (500) Days of Summer * Jiang Wenli – Lan * Hoyt Yeatman – G-Force 2010s 2010 * Casey Affleck – I'm Still Here * Mo Ali – Shank * Tim Allen♦ – Crazy on the Outside * Richard Ayoade† – Submarine * Banksy – Exit Through the Gift Shop * Samuel Bayer† – A Nightmare on Elm Street * Pierre Coffin♦† and Chris Renaud† – Despicable Me * Brendon Culliton – If I Should Fall * Vincent D'Onofrio – Don't Go in the Woods * Gareth Edwards♦† – Monsters * Tom Harper♦† – The Scouting Book for Boys * Tanya Hamilton† – Night Catches Us * Philip Seymour Hoffman – Jack Goes Boating * Rowan Joffé♦ – Brighton Rock * Henry Joost and Ariel Schulman† – Catfish * Larysa Kondracki – The Whistleblower * Joseph Kosinski – Tron: Legacy * Jason Croot – Le Fear * William Monahan – London Boulevard * David Michôd† – Animal Kingdom * Ben Miller – Huge * Chris Morris – Four Lions * Daisuke Namikawa – Wonderful World * Troy Nixey† – Don't Be Afraid of the Dark * Brad Peyton† – Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Josh Radnor – happythankyoumoreplease * Julie Anne Robinson♦ – The Last Song * Jim Field Smith† – She's Out of My League * Joann Sfar – Gainsbourg: A Heroic Life * Floria Sigismondi† – The Runaways * Scott Stewart† – Legion * Massy Tadjedin – Last Night * Leehom Wang – Love in Disguise * Hiromasa Yonebayashi – The Secret World of Arrietty * Tom Six – The Human Centipede (First Sequence) * Erik White† – Lottery Ticket * Max Winkler† – Ceremony 2011 * Salim Akil♦ – Jumping the Broom * James Bobin♦† – The Muppets * Mike Cahill – Another Earth * Cedric the Entertainer – Dance Fu * J. C. Chandor – Margin Call * Paddy Considine† – Tyrannosaur * Joe Cornish♦† – Attack the Block * Alexandre Courtes – The Incident * Simon Curtis♦ – My Week with Marilyn * Sean Durkin† – Martha Marcy May Marlene * Vera Farmiga – Higher Ground * Mike Flanagan – Absentia * Dexter Fletcher – Wild Bill * Evan Glodell – Bellflower * Famke Janssen – Bringing Up Bobby * Giddens Ko – You Are the Apple of My Eye * Justin Kurzel – The Snowtown Murders * Julia Leigh – Sleeping Beauty * Brad Lewis – Cars 2 * Niall MacCormick♦ – Albatross * Victoria Mahoney† – Yelling to the Sky * John Michael McDonagh – The Guard * Nick Murphy♦ – The Awakening * George Nolfi – The Adjustment Bureau * Ben Palmer♦† – The Inbetweeners Movie * Alex Ross Perry† – The Color Wheel * Michael Rapaport♦ – Beats, Rhymes & Life: The Travels of a Tribe Called Quest * Dee Rees† – Pariah * Keith Scholey – African Cats''Co-directed with Alastair Fothergill * Taylor Sheridan† –Vile'' * Jason Winer♦† – Arthur * Jennifer Yuh Nelson – Kung Fu Panda 2 2012 * Mark Andrews and Steve Purcell – Brave * Rodney Ascher♦† – Room 237 * Kyle Balda – The Lorax''Co-directed with Chris Renaud * Ciaran Foy – ''Citadel * Drew Goddard – The Cabin in the Woods * Anthony Hemingway♦ – Red Tails * Dustin Hoffman# – Quartet * Brian Klugman – The Words * Robert Lorenz – Trouble with the Curve * Seth MacFarlane♦† – Ted * Daigo Matsui – Afro Tanaka * Jason Moore♦ – Pitch Perfect * Alonso Mayo† – The Story of Luke * Rich Moore♦ – Wreck-It Ralph * Mamoru Nagano – Gothicmade * Nima Nourizadeh† – Project X * Gabe Polsky – The Motel Life * Peter Ramsey – Rise of the Guardians * RZA – The Man with the Iron Fists * Rupert Sanders† – Snow White and the Huntsman * Lorene Scafaria – Seeking a Friend for the End of the World * Josh Schwartz – Fun Size * Scott Speer† – Step Up Revolution * Genndy Tartakovsky♦ – Hotel Transylvania * Josh Trank♦ – Chronicle * Michael Whitton – Exit Strategy * Xu Zheng – Lost in Thailand * Benh Zeitlin† – Beasts of the Southern Wild * Paolo Benetazzo† – Study 2013 * Fede Alvarez† – Evil Dead * Stuart Blumberg – Thanks for Sharing * Lawrie Brewster† – Lord of Tears * Maggie Carey† – The To Do List * Nat Faxon and Jim Rash – The Way, Way Back * Naomi Foner – Very Good Girls * Liz W. Garcia – The Lifeguard * Simple Gogoi – Tumi Jodi Kuwa * Evan Goldberg and Seth Rogen – This Is the End * Joseph Gordon-Levitt† – Don Jon * Dave Grohl† – Sound City * Ryan Coogler† – Fruitvale Station * Ha Jung-woo – Fasten Your Seatbelt * Jerusha Hess – Austenland * Bilal Lashari – Waar * Michelle Latimer† – ''Alias'' * Jennifer Lee – Frozen * Andy Muschietti† – Mama * Keanu Reeves – Man of Tai Chi * Carl Rinsch† – 47 Ronin * Dan Scanlon – Monsters University * Jill Soloway – Afternoon Delight * David Soren♦† – Turbo * Michael Tiddes† – A Haunted House * Jocelyn Towne – I Am I * Zhao Wei† – So Young 2014 * Ana Lily Amirpour – A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night * Wes Ball† – The Maze Runner * Jason Bateman♦ – Bad Words * Paul Bettany – Shelter * James Ward Byrkit – Coherence * Chen Sicheng – Beijing Love Story * Nick Cheung – Ghost Rituals * Shawn Christensen – Before I Disappear * David Cross♦ – Hits * Chris Evans – Before We Go * Susanna Fogel♦ – Life Partners * Hitori Gekidan – A Bolt from the Blue * Dan Gilroy – Nightcrawler * Akiva Goldsman♦ – Winter's Tale * Ryan Gosling – Lost River * Jorge R. Gutierrez† – The Book of Life * Andy Hamilton♦ – What We Did on Our Holiday''Co-directed with Guy Jenkin * Han Han – ''Duckweed * Simon Helberg – We'll Never Have Paris''Co-directed with Jocelyn Towne * July Jung – ''A Girl at My Door * Chad Stahelski – John Wick * Jennifer Kent† – The Babadook * William H. Macy♦ – Rudderless * Charlie McDowell – The One I Love * Theodore Melfi – St. Vincent * Chris Messina – Alex of Venice * Wally Pfister – Transcendence * Nabeel Qureshi♦ – Na Maloom Afraad * Mark Raso† – Copenhagen * Tristram Shapeero♦† – Merry Friggin' Christmas * Gary Shore† – Dracula Untold * Justin Simien† – Dear White People * Jon Stewart – Rosewater * Robert Stromberg – Maleficent * Rob Thomas♦ – Veronica Mars * Kazuo Umezu – Mother * Jon Watts† – Clown * Gren Wells – The Road Within 2015 * Aleksander Bach – Hitman: Agent 47 * Elizabeth Banks – Pitch Perfect 2 * Jawad Bashir – Maya * Natalie Bible' – Windsor Drive * Stephen Campanelli – Momentum * Don Cheadle♦ – Miles Ahead * Marya Cohn† – The Girl in the Book * Momina Duraid♦ – Bin Roye * Joel Edgerton† – The Gift * Robert Eggers♦† – The Witch * Alex Garland – Ex Machina * Anna Rose Holmer† – The Fits * Dean Israelite♦† – Project Almanac * Vahid Jalilvand – Wednesday, May 9 * Yasir Jaswal – Jalaibee * Kahlil Joseph† – The Reflektor Tapes * Ariel Kleiman† – Partisan * Luo Luo – The Last Women Standing * John Maclean† – Slow West * Jarrad Paul – The D Train * Reed Morano – Meadowland * László Nemes – Son of Saul * J. G. Quintel♦† – Regular Show: The Movie * R. Ravikumar – Indru Netru Naalai * Amit Sharma – Tevar * Trey Edward Shults† – Krisha * Peter Sohn – The Good Dinosaur * Austin Stark† – The Runner * Alec Su – The Left Ear * Paul Tibbitt♦ – The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * James Vanderbilt – Truth * S. Craig Zahler – Bone Tomahawk * Stephen Dunn† – Closet Monster 2016 * Alessandro Carloni – Kung Fu Panda 3 * Robert Carlyle♦ – The Legend of Barney Thomson * Yarrow Cheney† – The Secret Life of Pets''Co-directed with Chris Renaud * Kelly Fremon Craig† – ''The Edge of Seventeen * Garth Davis† – Lion * Walt Dohrn♦† – Trolls''Co-directed with Mike Mitchell * Drew Fortier† – ''Attack of Life: The Bang Tango Movie * Katie Holmes – All We Had * Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly – The Angry Birds Movie * Travis Knight – Kubo and the Two Strings * Gee Malik LintonAs Declan Dale† – Exposed * Alice Lowe† – Prevenge * Angus MacLane♦† – Finding Dory''Co-directed with Andrew Stanton * Ashley McKenzie† – ''Werewolf * Tim Miller – Deadpool * Bob Nelson – The Confirmation * Cedric Nicolas-Troyan† – The Huntsman: Winter's War * Asim Raza♦ – Ho Mann Jahaan * Matthew Ross† – Frank & Lola * David F. Sandberg♦† – Lights Out * Luke Scott♦† – Morgan * Jamal Shah – Revenge of the Worthless * Veena Sud♦† – The Salton Sea * Doug Sweetland† – Storks''Co-directed with Nicholas Stoller * Amber Tamblyn – ''Paint It Black * Richard Tanne – Southside with You * Greg Tiernan♦† – Sausage Party''Co-directed with Conrad Vernon * Dan Trachtenberg♦† – ''10 Cloverfield Lane * Wang Baoqiang – Buddies in India 2017 * Ana Asensio – Most Beautiful Island * Jay Baruchel – Goon: Last of the Enforcers * Charlie Bean – The Lego Ninjago Movie * Dean Devlin♦ – Geostorm * Denise Di Novi♦ – Unforgettable * Brian Fee – Cars 3 * Anna Foerster – Underworld: Blood Wars * Greta Gerwig – Lady Bird * Michael Gracey – The Greatest Showman * Jason Hall – Thank You for Your Service * Brie Larson – Unicorn Store * David Leitch#† – Atomic Blonde * Dave McCary♦† – Brigsby Bear * Chris McKay – The Lego Batman Movie * Hallie Meyers-Shyer – Home Again * Adrian Molina – Coco Co-directed with Lee Unkrich * Usama Mukwaya – Love Faces * Jordan Peele – Get Out * Timothy Reckart – The Star * Andy Serkis – Breathe * Quinn Shephard† – Blame * Aaron Sorkin – Molly's Game * Jessica M. Thompson – The Light of the Moon 2018 * Ari Aster† – Hereditary * Bo Burnham† – Eighth Grade * Aneesh Chaganty† – Searching * Kay Cannon – Blockers * Bradley Cooper – A Star Is Born * Paul Dano – Wildlife * Steven S. DeKnight♦ – Pacific Rim Uprising * Nicolai Fuglsig – 12 Strong * Heather Graham – Half Magic * Christian Gudegast – Den of Thieves * Jonah Hill† – Mid90s * Aaron Horvath – Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Phil Johnston† – Ralph Breaks the Internet''Co-directed with Rich Moore * Usher Morgan – ''Pickings * Scott Mosier – The Grinch * Mari Okada† – Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms * Bob Persichetti and Rodney Rothman – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse''Co-directed with Peter Ramsey * Boots Riley† – ''Sorry to Bother You * Christian Rivers – Mortal Engines * Jeff Tomsic†♦ – Tag * Arunraja Kamaraj – Kanaa 2019 * Andrea Berloff – The Kitchen * Dylan Brown – Wonder Park * Nick Bruno and Troy Quane – Spies in Disguise * Michael Chaves♦† – The Curse of La Llorona * Josh Cooley† – Toy Story 4 * Gary Dauberman – Annabelle Comes Home * Lino DiSalvo – Playmobil: The Movie * Lee Eisenberg and Gene Stupnitsky† – Good Boys * Jeff Fowler – Sonic the Hedgehog * Simon Kinberg – Dark Phoenix * Wagner Moura – Marighella * Thurop Van Orman and John Rice – The Angry Birds Movie 2 See also * List of cinematic firsts References Notes tr:İlk yönetmenlik denemeleri listesi Category:Directorial debut films Debut Category:Lists